


Risky Business podfic

by cyranothe2nd



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd/pseuds/cyranothe2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak accepts the risks of having Julian in his life. Especially because he offers something Julian can't find anywhere else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risky Business podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Risky Business](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27066) by lady_drace. 



**Title:**  Risky Business.  
**Author:**  [](http://lady-drace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lady-drace.livejournal.com/) **lady_drace**  
**Reader:**  [](http://cyranothe2nd.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cyranothe2nd.livejournal.com/) **cyranothe2nd**    
**Fandom:**  Star Trek, Deep Space Nine  
**Pairings:**  Garak/Bashir  
**Word Count:**  2057  
**Duration:**  15.11 Mins.  
**Rating:**  NC-17  
**Warnings:**  Slight BDSM, dark themes.  
**Feedback:**  Yes please.  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything but my voice.  
**Summary:**  Garak accepts the risks of having Julian in his life. Especially because he offers something Julian can't find anywhere else.  
  
[Download here](http://the-netizen.com/Cyranothe2nd/Risky%20Business.mp3)


End file.
